Black Legend
by Butterflywing
Summary: Harry was raised by his parent's best friend, Sirius Black. But now that Sirius is in Azkaban, and Harry is at Hogwarts. Besides this, strange things are happening. The times are growing darker, and it's the time is right for a hero. AU No OCs or pairings
1. Prolouge

**Full summary- What if Sirius was never accused for the 'murder' of Wormtail? What if he took a one-year-old Harry under his wing, on the advice of Albus Dumbledore? What if Sirius was accused of the murder just before Harry's first year of Hogwarts? How will Harry cope with being the son of the Dark Lord's second in command? And with suspicious activities in the school increasing every day, will he find the inner strength to confront He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and resurrect the legend of The Boy Who Lived? Why am I asking so many questions? The only way to find out is... READ!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was one year old. One year, three months, and a day, to be precise.

And he was an orphan.

And not for a long time, either. He had only been an orphan for six hours, fourteen minutes, and fifty-five… fifty-six…fifty-seven…fifty-eight…fifty-nine…As of six hours and fifteen minutes.

But, of course, Harry Potter did not know this. All he knew was he had a soiled diaper that _needed_ to be changed, a horrible pain in his forehead, and his mommy and daddy were just lying on the ground, even though he was crying and crying and crying.

---

Sirius Black strode through the rubble that had recently been the home of his best friend in the whole world and his wife. His whole self was in turmoil, as his different wants jostled to make themselves known first. He wanted to go after Peter, that little… that little _rat_, who had betrayed his best friends to Voldemort. He wanted to collapse on the ground and sob, no matter who happened to be watching. He wanted to start hexing everything in sight.

But he also wanted his Godson, and, more importantly, Dumbledore wanted him to have his Godson, so, here he was, digging through the ruins of the last place on Earth he wanted to be, trying to avoid the sight of his best friend's eyes staring into space.

A baby's cry suddenly interrupted his thoughts. As he stepped towards the sound, he swore revenge.

---

Seven hours later, Sirius carried an exhausted Harry into his tiny home, and into the kitchen, where he was surprised to find an upset looking Remus Lupin standing before him.

"Peter's dead," he said, without even bothering to say hello.

"You don't say?" said Sirius, trying and failing to look remorseful.

"He was the one who betrayed Lily and James, wasn't he?" Remus asked, still glaring.

"Yes…" said Sirius.

"How come it took you so long to get back from Godric's Hollow?" Remus asked.

Sirius placed the still sleeping Harry on the couch, where he merely turned over and resumed sleeping.

Then he turned to his friend, and said, "Look, Remus, I know what you're thinking, and I _didn't_. No, really!" Remus had raised his left eyebrow in that way of his that said I-don't-believe-a-single-word-you're-saying-but-you'd-better-tell-me-what's-going-on-right-now.

"Okay, I admit I was really angry when I left the Hollow, and I did try and find Peter, but when I finally did manage to track him down, what do you think he does?"

"What?" Remus asked, in an unbelieving tone.

"He sticks the wand behind his back and blows up the entire street, killing-"

"Killing twelve muggles in the process," Remus finished, "Yes, I heard that part."

Sirius sat down on the couch next to his Godson, and looked up at his friend with eyes that were red and tired. "You believe me, don't you?" he asked.

"Sure I do," said Remus, sitting down next to him.

---

**Okay, that's it, sorry it happens to be just about the most supremely short chapter on Earth, it's just a prologue, which I know is no excuse, but I really didn't have anything else I wanted to put in there. Anyway, to make up for the general shortness of this chapter, here's a sneak preview of the next one. Which isn't really sneak, because anyone could read it if they felt like it.**

_Harry's heart beat wildly as he looked up at the battered, patched, and frayed sorting hat. He was next, he just knew it. Sure enough, the next words out of Professor McGonagall's mouth were, "Black, Harry!"_

_He stepped forward with knees that seemed to be made out of jelly beans. That had melted into a brownish colored goop. The Great Hall behind him was whispering, and he caught a few words, here and there. _

"_Black? Did she say?"_

"_Like _Sirius_ Black?"_

_The murmurs grew louder and louder as McGonagall placed the hat on his bowed head._


	2. Trains, Sorting, and Stuff

**Disclaimer- Me… no… OWNIE HARRY POTTER!!!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the prologue! This chapter is about twice as long as it was originally because of your suggestions, so… thanks for you suggestions!**

**Chapter one**

It was Harry Potter's first day of Hogwarts, a supposedly happy occasion. He should have been exited, but he wasn't, couldn't be, because Sirius was gone. In Azkaban. He had received a life sentence for something he had never done… the murder of Peter Pettigrew.

Over the past summer, an old man had turned up in the Auror headquarters, blind in one eye, and heavily scarred, and had told whoever would listen, that it was Sirius who had called Pettigrew. Sirius Black!

Under veritaserum, Sirius had admitted that he had been there when Pettigrew had died, and that was enough for everyone else. He was thrown into Azkaban without any other trial.

Harry had gone a miserable four days and three nights believing the one person he trusted more than anyone else had murdered someone, until Remus Lupin (A regular visitor to Sirius' and Harry's home), had come by and finally told Harry the truth about what had happened the night Harry's parents were killed.

When Harry got his Hogwarts letter, it came with a personal letter from the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who inquired weather Harry would like to enroll using his surname he'd had at birth, Potter, an offer Harry had politely denied. He loved his parents as much as anyone who could barely remember them was capable of, but Sirius was the one who had raised him, and what would he think of his Godchild if he abandoned him now?

Not too much, Harry was sure, although he had to admit that it was hard to bear the stares from people once they heard his name. Besides this, the offer itself annoyed him faintly in a way he couldn't really put into words. He assumed it was because everyone seemed to naturally assume that he would like to rid himself of anything even remotely attached to Sirius as quickly as possible.

And so Harry was standing alone, on the platform nine and three quarters. A loner by nature, he made no effort to meet or speak to anyone else, and instead dragged his trunk into an empty compartment; locking the door behind him using a simple charm Sirius had taught him.

Wizard children weren't allowed to learn or practice magic until their first year at school, but Sirius had never been one to follow all the rules…

Harry forced his mind onto a new topic, blinking away the tears that threatened whenever he thought of his Godfather.

---

The first years filed off the train, along with the older students, and settled into the boats as they began moving towards the castle. Predictably, Harry was left alone. When the boats reached the opposite shore, the students were met by Professor McGonagall, a gray-haired woman with a permanently grim expression. Harry had heard of her from Sirius and Lupin, and couldn't believe she was still teaching.

She led them all into a large room off the great hall, and left them there to wait for the sorting ceremony.

Harry was alone in a corner until an unpleasant looking boy with blondeish/whiteish hair walked up to him.

"Hello," he drawled, "My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you must be-"

"Harry," said Harry, "Harry Black."

He moved away from Malfoy. He'd heard about this boy and his family of Death Eaters from Sirius, and had no interest in speaking to him. Malfoy looked shocked for a moment, until Harry aimed a quietly spoken _Slindorna_ (1) spell at him, and his pants fell.

---

"Ravenclaw!"

Applause as Barkley, Jonathan! Made his way across the hall to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry's heart beat wildly as he looked up at the battered, patched, and frayed sorting hat. He was next, he just knew it. Sure enough, the next words out of Professor McGonagall's mouth were, "Black, Harry!"

He stepped forward with knees that seemed to be made out of jelly beans. That had melted into a brownish colored goop. The Great Hall behind him was whispering, and he caught a few words, here and there.

"Black? Did she say?"

"Like _Sirius_ Black?"

The murmurs grew louder and louder as McGonagall placed the hat on his bowed head.

"_An interesting mind…"_

The voice came from the hat, and if Harry hadn't known what was coming, he would have been startled.

"_Forced to face such tragedies at such a young age… a pity, a pity… but where to put you… Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor…"_

"_Not Slytherin…" _Harry thought desperately. Sirius would be so ashamed if he found that Harry had been sorted into the house that had turned out more dark wizards than any other…

"_Loyalty,"_ _"Although it is not yet clearly defined, you showed great loyalty as well as courage when you kept your Godfather's name," _said the hat, _"So perhaps, Hufflepuff? But no… I see we have another trouble-maker here…"_

Harry grinned a bit sheepishly as the hat examined his memories of Sirius preparing him for school, which basically meant teaching him as many tricks and pranks as he could.

"_Well, if not Slytherin, it better be… _GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no applause for Harry, just cruel laughter from the Slytherin table.

---

For a long time, Harry sat alone, as no one seemed eager to sit beside him. Even muggleborns, who had never heard the now infamous surname of Black picked up on the hint and left the seats around him bare, until, finally, "Weasly, Ronald!" was declared a Gryffindor, and, as there was no where left to sit, he took the seat across from Harry.

Not long after, the feast began, and Weasly, Ronald and Harry began busily ignoring each other.

Ten minutes passed, and finally the red-head spoke.

"Hi, I'm Ron," he said.

Harry looked up, surprised. He had spoken to no one since Lupin had dropped him off (In a muggle taxi, since, due to a rather… interesting prank the previous year involving a pair of twins and a box of dung bombs, it was now _strongly encouraged_ that all students arrive at Kings Cross in a thoroughly muggle fashion) at the platform, apologizing that he couldn't stay, but it was almost the full moon, and he had to get to the safe point Dumbledore had set up for him years ago when he first left school. Harry didn't know where this was, but from what Lupin said, he assumed it was somewhere a good distance away.

"I'm Harry," said Harry, "Harry Black."

---

Later that night, Harry lay exhausted in his new four poster bed, reflecting on all that had happened so far.

---

_The man watched as the aurors around him scrabbled after Sirius, forcing Veritusirum on him, questioning him mercilessly._

"_Are you sure that's the man that killed Pettigrew?" One of the Aurors questioned him again._

"_Sure am. I saw him me self, but never quite got over the shock enough to come clean."_

"_That's great," said the Auror, rushing away again._

_The man smirked._

_A quick glance at the clock over someone's desk told him to get out of there quickly. "You will have just enough time to get in and out of the ministry, no time to linger," his master had told him._

_The man turned and left, walking quickly and only stopping when he was on the street by the visitor's entrance._

_And here his form began to shift, his face began to resemble an oversized rat's, and his nails elongated to a ridiculous length, so they vaguely resembled claws._

_The man smirked at the faint cries he could still hear, despite the many charms and wards around the Ministry of Magic, and again his form changed, this time into a rat's._

_Then the rat was gone._

_--_**-**

**So what did you think of that chapter? Good? Bad? Confusing? If anything is confusing, please tell me in a review and I'll try to fix it on the next chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm going to go publish this chapter now, before anything _else_ happens to it. In case anyone was wondering, I was typing this up this morning, and I saved it on my jump drive so I could work on it at school, when, oh no, my jump drive stops working! I _did_ manage to get pretty much everything onto my computer at school, and then e-mailed to my computer at home. Anyway, that's my big drama of the day, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**(1) I made up that spell, it's just a nonsense word that I thought sounded cool.**


End file.
